


Christmas with a side of Trainshipping

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Hop and Vic spend a little time together in Circhester for Christmas
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 62





	Christmas with a side of Trainshipping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys JJ here. This is a little fun small fic for the holiday season so enjoy!

The cold wind blew through the town of Circhester, as the townsfolk were getting ready for the holiday season. Children playing snowball fights with the local ice types, parents decorating the town square with decorative lights. Hop and I agreed to a trip to Circhester for Christmas weekend, we were both free around that time so it seemed fitting. 

I walked over to the hot springs and admired the view from where I stood, I could spot the local ice type Pokemon relaxing near the hot waters, most likely taking shelter from the barren wastelands of the nearby routes. I pulled out my Rotom phone and texted Hop. ..Hey I’m at the meetup spot where r u now? Hop being the fast one replied in no time... Just got off the train I’ll be there soon Vic! <3 Seeing him give me the heart emoji set my mind a flutter.

I knelt down and took off my shoes and socks and dipped my feet into the warm waters, the springs eased my aches from dealing with the weather. “Is this spot taken?” I turned to see Hop all grinning like the sun, he was wearing a sweater with a picture of Leon doing his signature pose but he was dressed in all Christmas themed attire, and the words “It’s Christmas time” written on it. I couldn’t help but laugh, “What’s with that sweater?” Hop blushed a bit and said, “What? It’s cold and I thought it’d be fun to wear, I mean yours is kind of..c..c.cute too.” Hop stuttered with the affection trying to keep his composure. I looked down at my sweater which had a Trevanant covered in Christmas lights and on top a litwick, with the words “We wish you a Spooky Christmas” written on it. “Come on and join me the water is just fine” I gestured, Hop sat close to me and dipped his feet in the water as well after taking off his shoes and socks.

It seemed like ages until I could hear Hop move, he yawned and stretched a bit, “B..B.oy it’s sure is c.c.cold eh Vic?” He moved his hand closer to mine hovering over it as if was a bit hesitant to hold it. I took the initiative and held his hand, I could feel him jump from the sudden move, his hand was warm and soft around the palms but I could feel the battle worn scars from his training sessions. “My my how forward of you Hop” I teased, “Well you just seemed so cold that’s all” Hop pouted at me, I giggled at this sight, it’s not everyday i get to tease him. I then rested my head on his hand while still holding and caressing his hand. “This reminds me of the time we had a battle here Hop. It was then that you had gotten out of your funk and you finally had that spark again. I’ll be honest, I was a little worried about you but I’m glad you’re you again!” “It’s all thanks to you Vic I couldn’t do that without you being there for me! I don’t know why but whenever I get down I think about you by my side and I can just keep on going, so Thanks! Which reminds me! It’s time to exchange gifts!” Hop jerked away to get something out of his bag and brought out a pokeball. “You got me a pokeball?” I asked half-jokingly, “What? No! It’s what's in the ball silly.” Hop proceeded to release the apple core pokemon Applin.

“You got me an Applin?” I asked, “Uh yeah I thought it was appropriate given the legend surrounding it, do you not like it?” Hop looked at me worriedly. I laughed a little and turned to my bag and also brought a pokeball. “No no I love it Hop it’s just, that’s what i got you.” I then released a similar Applin from the pokeball. “You know how the legend goes, Vic? They say that if you want to be with someone forever you give your special someone an Applin.” Hop started to blush even redder than the apple core pokemon itself trying to recite those lines. I laughed and cupped his face and kissed him. His lips felt soft and warm and had a trace of curry to it but I didn’t mind. What seemed like eons has passed by I pulled away and blushed. “Sorry that was out of the blue, but I guess that just means that I too wanna spend my life with you Hop!”

I didn’t even realize Hop could smile so big, He jumped slightly and gave me a big hug while peppering me with kisses. “You really mean it Victor?? You’ve made me the happiest guy ever!” “Come on Vic let’s get something to eat I’m more hungry than a Snorlax!” Hop said after drying off his feet. Hop was still Hop after all never staying in one place. He started to sprint off but stopped for a moment and held out his hand. I quickly dried up and dressed and took his hand and we both walked together awaiting our bright future. “Merry Christmas Vic”  
“Merry Christmas Hop”


End file.
